legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Phenex Airship
The Phenex Airship, as the name suggests, was a large airship that was used as the base for the demonic cult, the Revelation of Qliphoth during its time as Leohart's Cult on Earth. Phenex does not seem to have any stable localization. Its crew live and travel on a giant airship that flies high above the land. The Phenex Airship was the only magic ship created in the history of Triggers Hell created by Monryou to be used by the main force of Triggers Hell, and was probably the only ship in the whole omniverse to be moved by magic and not technology. Housing an entire army, the airship is noted to be very large in size: it consists of a central hull at whose sides are located two larger, elongated part jutting frontwards. It seems to be kept flying by several large Magical glyphs floating near it, with a pair of them being located behind it, at the ends of the protruding sections, something which makes them highly reminiscent of propulsors, and an even more massive one sitting under it. The hull's shape is that of a real boat, possessing an arched, pointed lower part, ending on the front in a dark section which houses the Qliphoth's symbol, with an open zone right above it, where the main hall seems to be located. Such hall is topped by a dark, arched roof reminiscent of a capsized hull, on whose back part sits yet again another, similarly-shaped tower, sprouting from the main hull and going up several meters, which ends in a massive observation deck protruding frontwards, complete with large windows. At the tower's sides, on the dark roof, is a pair of large, wing-shaped ornaments jutting upwards; a similar pair of wings is also present on the airship's protruding sections, with one of them adorning each outer side. The two attached sections of the ship possess frontal, protruding dark parts reminiscent of rostrums, each adorned by a light motif, somewhat similar to a stylized monstrous head. Both the hull and the two adjacent sections bear linear blank parts, where a multitude of square windows is lined up one after the other, these being highly reminiscent of hatches. Gallery Exterior_Design.png Trivia *In demonology, Phenex is a Great Marquis of Hell and has twenty legions of demons under his command. He teaches all wonderful sciences, is an excellent poet, and is very obedient to the conjuror. Phenex hopes to return to Heaven after 1,200 years, but he is deceived in this hope.He is depicted as a phoenix, which sings sweet notes with the voice of a child, but the conjurer must warn his companions (for he has not to be alone) not to hear them and ask him to put in human shape, which the demon supposedly does after a certain amount of time. Johann Wier's Pseudomonarchia Daemonum describes this spirit as follows: "Phoenix is a great marquesse, appearing like the bird Phoenix, having a child's voice: but before he standeth still before the conjuror, he singeth manie sweet notes. Then the exorcist with his companions must beware he give no eare to the melodie, but must by and by bid him put on humane shape; then will he speake marvellouslie of all wonderfull sciences. He is an excellent poet, and obedient, he hopeth to returne to the seventh throne after a thousand two hundredth yeares, and governeth twentie legions." Category:Items Category:Leohart's Cult Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:CIS Productions Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Triggers Hell Category:Airships Category:Evil Creations Category:Vehicles Category:Prime ShockWaveTX